Complete Halt
by iamnicole11
Summary: 'Redeem thy mis-spent time that's past; Live this day, as if 'twere thy last.' "I CAN'T stop right now. please... not right now."


**Complete Halt**

 **By: IAmNicole11**

 **An: okay, this is the first story I'm gonna post here in fanfic net. And well, I hope you all like this. This story is inspired by many animes and stories and it's a little typical sasuXsaku stories with Sasuke being the bad boy and Sakura being the little damsel in distress. So yeah, hope you like it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: umm… why do I have to do this again? Ah yeah! Because I need to remind you all that NARUTO is not mine! Yep, big news! *rolls eye***

 **Complete Halt- a situation in which all movement or activity ceases and further movement or activity is prevented.**

 **Synonyms:** **stop, stoppage, cessation, end, dead end, full stop**

 **Antonyms: Start**

 _ **Redeem thy mis-spent time that's past;  
Live this day, as if 'twere thy last.**_

 _ **Thomas Ken**_ _ **(1637 - 1711)**_

 **Prologue**

*beep…Beep…*

Silence filled the white room with only the beeping of a machine that indicates life. The wind blows from the open window, white curtains flow with the wind, with pink petals that blown in the room. The petals float and swirl in the air landing gracefully in the bed occupied by a lone figure. The pink petals stick to the long pink hair of the figure.

Footsteps and voices pass by the room but still, the figure lay undisturbed. Just like a sweet little angel taking a nap, with face full of peacefulness, no one would ever thought how much time she spent staying in the World of dreams, or did she?

No, no one know what she's thinking for she is sleeping and seems like she did not plan on waking. All of her love ones give up one by one, but only one remains on her side with hopes high as the sky.

The door open and shut close with a soft thud. A woman with blonde hair and hard blue eyes walk silently to the lying figure, like she's afraid to wake her up. She stand beside the bed, with eyes softening at the sight, she caress the face of the girl.

"Good morning, Sweetheart. Do you know what day is today?"

"…"

"Today is your 18th birthday. I-it's been three years since you went to sleep…"

She pauses to take a deep breath, trying her best to stop herself for crying. She needs to be strong for the girl lying in that hospital bed now.

"You're mother decides to… to let you go but… I can't just do that! I-i still holds onto your promise. I now you will wake up. I know you will wake up when you are ready. Right, cherry blossom?"

*tip…tip…*

Tears pour down the blonde haired woman. She hastily wipes away the tears and stood up to leave.

"Well, I guess, visiting hours is over now. Sweet dreams, Sakura."

She whisper then kiss the figure's forehead before turning to leave when something unexpected happen. The woman look wide eyed to the hands grasping her white coat. Her head snap to the owner of the hands. One hand flew to her mouth and gasp in surprise and disbelief. Tears brimming in her eyes.

"T-tsunade s-sishou."

Emerald green eyes stare back at her blue ones. The sweet velvety voice snaps her out of her shock and run to the small button on the table.

"Doctors! Patient in room 114 is awake! Hurry up!"

"S-sishou."

She runs to the girl's side.

"S-sakura! Don't talk! The doctors are coming!"

A faint ghostly smile stretch in the girl's lips and with the faintest, softest voice she can mutter, she speaks.

"A-arigatou…."

Her body convulses making the woman panic.

"SAKURA!"

 _ao o awashitara kenka shite bakari  
sore mo ii omoide datta_

 _kimi ga oshietekureta nda mou kowaku nai  
donna fujiyuu demo shiawase wa tsukameru dakara_

 _hitori demo yuku yo tatoe tsurakute mo  
kimi to mita yume wa kanarazu motteku yo  
kimi to ga yokatta hoka no dare demo nai  
demo mezameta asa kimi wa inai nda ne_

 _zutto asondereru sonna ki ga shiteta  
ki ga shiteita dake wakatteru  
umaretekita koto mou koukai wa shinai  
matsuri no ato mitai samishii kedo sorosoro ikou_

 _doko made mo yuku yo koko de shitta koto  
shiawase to iu yume o kanaetemiseru yo  
kimi to hanarete mo donna ni tooku natte mo  
atarashii asa ni atashi wa ikiru yo_

 _hitori demo yuku yo shinitaku natte mo  
koe ga kikoeru yo shinde wa ikenai to  
tatoe tsurakute mo samishisa ni naite mo  
kokoro no oku ni wa nukumori o kanjiru yo  
_

 _megutte nagarete toki wa utsuroi da  
mou nani ga atta ka omoidasenai kedo  
me o tojitemireba dareka no waraigoe  
nazeka sore ga ima ichiban no takaramono  
_

 __**END OF PROLOGUE**

 **AN: Konnichiwa minna-san! So, what did you think about this one? Sure, it's short and very cliffy, but I hope it wake some excitement on your blood. I hope you all look forward for the first chapter.**

 **And the song at the end is not really connected but it somewhat give something sad mood in the atmosphere. The title of the song is "Ichiban No Takaramono". I suggest you listen to it. Thank you to those who read and who review, I will really appreciate it! Thank you and god bless your souls.**

 **~NICO-CHAN signing off~**


End file.
